Potential Break-Up Song
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Between studying for end of semester finals and keeping secret feelings hidden, a druken night between two friends causes more problems than anyone could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Giving Uta No Prince Sama another shot. Ren is still part of Starish, and the other boys are in this fic as well. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! I cannot stress that enough. I apologize for any typos.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the anime.

* * *

Potential Break Up Song

Chapter 1

_**Hey Angie! It's Ren. Sorry for the short notice, but I'm due in town with nowhere to stay. Alaster gave me your address, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon! Can't want to see my little Angie, it's been too long!**_

_BEEP!_

Angelic stared at her answering machine in horror.

What just happened?

Of all the things to happen, now of all times. The studious college student was right in the middle of studying for her end of the semester midterms, she didn't have time to babysit her childhood friend. And if he was anything like he was when they were kids, time was something she just couldn't spare. She glanced around her small apartment, which in terms was just a fancy large box. There wasn't enough room, amongst her books and dance club materials (and containers from store bought sushi), for two people.

There was barely any room for her.

Angelic sighed.

There were so many things she needed to do before he came. She had to clean, organize, find a space for him to sleep, buy food he'd actually want to eat because god… the boy was picky. There wasn't something he didn't complain about, just to complain, not because it actually bothered him.

It was just to piss her off.

Ren was just like that. As caring as he came off to be, the boy had an unhealthy liking for pissing her off.

It just wasn't natural.

This was all her brother's fault…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Angelic's head shot in the direction of her door. She opened it cautiously, and found to her horror Ren, beaming brightly, on the other side.

"Angie!" The boy smiled. It was just as dazzling and breath taking as she remembered.

On instinct Angelic slammed the door shut.

She blinked.

"Angie?"

"I'm sorry!" She opened the door again, this time staring awkwardly up at the orange haired boy.

Ren opened his arms for a hug, which Angelic gave him…

Awkwardly.

Ren was much taller than she remembered him being, his smell more enticing, his face more handsome.

Where had all the time gone?

While he was out getting famous and breaking hearts, she'd stayed home. Took on the normal life style, worked a few jobs, and went to the town's college. There was nothing she really knew outside of hitting the books.

"Um… come inside." The girl said as she pried herself away from him, signaling for him to follow. "Sorry… if I had gotten your message earlier, I would've had things prepared."

"I called two days ago," Said Ren.

He was a bit bothered by her living conditions, and found himself questioning other aspects of the girl's life. Though he didn't say anything on the matter.

"Well I know that now, I just got home this morning. Been at the library." Explained Angelic. Her clothes were disheveled, her hair was a mess, she looked like she hadn't sleep decently in lord knows how long.

Angelic hadn't changed much since they were kids, Ren noted. He had to look after her a lot when they were growing up, she was always getting things she shouldn't be, and now it seemed like he had to now all over again as well. Ren was all but certain that Angelic could die due to her lack of proper nutrition, and no one would be able to find her under the academic mess that was her little hovel.

It was going to be a long summer.

XXXX

It took some major getting used to having another human being residing in the same confined living space as she occupied, but Angelic was someone who didn't give up so easily and she was determined to make things work.

Or so she was until that night.

As the girl brushed out the haystack that was her hair, staring angrily at her reflection, she recalled the events from the previous day.

The afternoon had gone by surprisingly smooth after Ren had arrived and unpacked what little he could without adding to the clutter. She studied, her occupied himself with whatever it was he was into those days, both of them falling into an apparent flow that Angelic didn't mind all that much.

Time was something she didn't have a lot of those days and Ren respected that.

And then night fell.

Angelic showered and had planned to retire to bed early for her classes the next day…

Alone.

Alone…

A memo Ren had apparently missed because sometime during the night, Angelic had awoken to find the boy sleeping soundly beside her. She'd screamed before she had any time to think of… well anything else to do.

Ren, on account of the sudden desperate cry, had rolled onto his side, eyes opening to look at her.

"Something wrong?" He murmured groggily.

"Yes!" Angelic said. "Something is very wrong!"

Ren yawned before sitting up, bringing Angelic to the shocking revelation that he slept in hardly anything.

He was more naked than clothed!

Her eyes avoided the vague details of his outline that she could make out in the poor room lighting, a blush in her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked. "We used to sleep together all the time when we were kids."

"Yeah, back when you were…!" Angelic stopped before she said something she'd regret.

"Before I was… what?" Questioned Ren, mildly interested.

It wasn't like his friend to get so easily flustered. Especially over something as trivial as the two of them sharing abed.

"Nothing… just… go back to sleep will you?" She grumbled, throwing back the sheets.

Angelic didn't have to tell Ren twice. He was more more exhausted than he had appeared to be. Needless to say she had relocated to the sad excuse for a couch for the remainder of the night.

It was official, Ren had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and review(s). I appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the anime, just the OCs.

* * *

Potential Break Up Song

Chapter 2

Angelic managed to shower, dress, and leave the apartment without disturbing Ren. She grabbed a quick bite to eat from a nearby corner store on her commute to her classes.

She could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

"You look awful."

Angelic's brother, Alaster, was a senior at the same college she attended. The two shared the same dark chestnut hair and earthy eyes, only her brother towered over most students while she didn't. Her brother played on the school's football team and was well liked by just about everyone. Angelic herself was on the hip-hop majorette, and preferred to keep to herself.

She was fine living in her brother's shadow.

There she couldn't get hurt.

"No thanks to you," Was Angelic's retort. "Next time can you run it by me first before you decide to rent my place out?"

"Ren is your friend," Said Alaster. "He couldn't stay with me."

The boy chuckled, giving his sister's head a pat. It was something that seemed to transcend time, something he used to do when they were kids and he'd done something to upset her.

"Try to enjoy your time with Ren, ok? He's only in town for the summer before he goes off on tour with his group. He pulled a lot of strings to come see you."

Angelic sighed, her brother was good at talking himself out of trouble. "Alright… fine…" She said.

And so the day went on as they normally did.

Classes.

Lectures.

Study.

Classes.

Lectures.

Study.

With a few minutes or so to eat whatever junk food she could get from the vending machines.

Eventually Angelic returned to her apartment, exhausted, to find that Ren had not only cleaned up the place, but had prepared a meal for them that evening.

"Welcome back," He grinned.

Angelic didn't even know he could cook.

His hair had been pulled away into a ponytail, his bangs still falling across his right eye. Now the girl could really see the boy's fine detail, could see just how much he'd grown and matured over the years. Ren was nineteen now, his cool light blue eyes seemed to glisten with the playfulness she vaguely remembered. His ear was pierced now, the tiny stud complementing his fawn tanned skin. She could tell he was still the adventurous and carefree boy she'd spent most of her time with as a child, but now there was a flirtatious air about him that seemed to make him even more handsome.

But Angelic knew better.

She prided herself on avoiding boys like Ren.

But this was Ren…

And well… Ren was Ren.

"You cooked?" Angelic couldn't hide her surprise. Her apartment smelt amazing; all sorts of spices filled the air.

She couldn't cook to save her life.

"I did," Said the boy. "Although I hope you don't mind I threw all that junk you had in her out."

"You did what?"

"That crap you were passing off as food. Angie. That wasn't food. It's a miracle you're still alive. So I went to the store and bought some things, and I cleaned this place up. It was a dumb."

"Thank you for saying my life sucks."

"Well of course it does, I'm not here." He winked playfully.

Angelic sighed, he really pissed her off.

Ren was hopeless.

"How about you go shower, get comfortable. Dinner will be ready soon."

Angelic was reluctant to do as she was told, but she was far too worn out to protest and went along quietly.

"Doesn't this take you back?" Ren couldn't just sit down and enjoy whatever sitcom that was playing on the tv while they ate. He preferred to actually talk about his day, Angelic really didn't.

"Take me back where?" She dared to ask.

"When we were kids playing house." There was a glint in his eyes Angelic couldn't quite describe. "Where I was the husband, you were my wife, and Al was the uncle. You'd cook for me, I'd tuck you in."

Only he could tolerate her cooking then. If he tried to eat it now it would most likely kill him.

Angelic just stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Annnnnnd you're done." She said.

"We should do something while I'm here," Said Ren.

"I am doing something," Said the girl, matter-of-factly. "I haven't killed you yet so that counts as something."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Let's go to the beach." The boy suggested.

"So you can gawk at all the girls that pass you by? I'll pass. You can't bring nobody back here." Said Angelic.

Just because it's been some years since Ren left, didn't mean Angelic didn't keep up with the boy on his road to fame. She'd read the magazines, watched the interviews, and knew about the many hearts he'd broken along the way.

He'd bat those lashes, blink those beautiful blue eyes, and women were hooked instantly.

Ren was a ladies' man.

And her apartment wasn't going to be his temporary bachelor pad for the summer.

Ain't nobody got time for all that.

But it was too late to talk him out of it, because once Ren had his mind set on something there was no changing it.

_It was official, Angelic was going to the beach. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the anime, just the OCs.

* * *

Potential Break Up Song

Chapter 3

"The beach? Really?" Syo asked, his brows furrowed as he looked at the phone.

The remaining members of Starish had gotten a phone call from Ren shortly after Angelic had left for school the following day. Being cooped up inside her cluttered little apartment was not how he saw his summer being.

He needed to get out.

And he was going to.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Poor Angie is working herself to death. I'm afraid she might die if I don't get her out of this apartment and away from those books." Said Ren.

"She sounds responsible, unlike someone we know." Ren heard Masato say.

"I think it's a great idea! I can see Syo in those adorable floaties we got him last year."

"I don't need those anymore!"

"But you haven't grown an inch since then! I think you do."

"Guys!" Said Ren. "You're getting off track. Will you be able to come or what?" He pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"Considering we too need a well deserved break before we start rehearsing for the UtaPri and Cecil is back in Agnapolis for the time being, we'll be there." Replied Tokiya over the commotion.

He seemed to be the only one with any sense at the moment.

"Good," Ren managed to say before the phone hung up.

…

"Aw, he wants to take you to the beach? You two haven't been to the beach since you were little! How cute!"

"Al, I seriously think you're missing the point here."

"I'm sorry… what's the point?"

"I don't want to go!"

"Well why not?"

"Finals are three weeks away!"

"Angie, I'm sure you can spare a day or two to spend with Ren. He did come all this way to see you."

"But-"

"No buts, get your tuckus out of that apartment and enjoy yourself. Go to the beach."

Angelic sighed, she should've known better than to consult with her brother on anything that didn't revolve around books or anything else she found important.

…

Angelic sat with a noticeable pout on her face beneath her parasol. She dawned a vintage styled fifties swimsuit she'd dug out of her closet, her legs crossed, as she struggled to get through the book she'd brought along with her.

Much to Ren's dismay.

But the playing boys, running from one end of the beach to the next, were making the current task at hand quite difficult. And every now and then she found herself stealing glancing at the half dressed boyband group.

"You should put that book down and come play with us." Ren said, suddenly appearing at her side.

His hair shifted lightly in the cool ocean breeze, his swim trunks sat low on his trimmed waist, his washboard abs seemed to glisten with a mixture of sweat and sunscreen. He appeared like a god as he stood there, attempting to reason with his friend.

Angelic's brows furrowed, "Can't you just be happy that I came?" She asked.

"I'm very happy you came, but I'd be happier if you actually enjoyed yourself."

"But I am enjoying myself."

Ren gave the girl a knowing glare.

He wasn't having any of it.

Angelic sighed, she could never stand a chance when he gave her looks like that. She sat her book aside, "If I play one game, will you let me study?"

"Sure." Everyone but Angelic seemed to know that he was lying though all those pretty teeth. "But I have to explain the special rules."

"Special rules? What is he getting at now?" Syo asked.

"I don't know, but it's bound to be good." Tokiya smirked.

"If you win, you can study tonight after we get back to your place. I'll even leave to let you study in peace. But if I win," Ren gave a wide smirk. "You have to do what I say tonight. Deal?"

"Hell no."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Angelic didn't answer him.

"So, shall we play?" Ren asked, his eyes seemed to gleam.

"Alright, fine."

"Great, you're on Natsuki's team."

"Hurray!"

The game came off as a simple round of capture the flag, but as it started Angelic soon realized that it was anything but simple. The boys had been split up into two teams, Ren, Otoya, and Masato on one while she was on the other. She had very little trouble keeping up with the boys. Growing up with a brother who lived for sports, and she herself with her fluidity (from having to do countless twirls, flips, and various other dances), she was more than confident that she could win.

But Ren wasn't going to be so easily beat.

He studied her movements as she slid out of Otoya's grabbing range, her lean legs carrying her over the sand with ease. She was toned, had just the right amount of everything in just the right places. The slight curvature of her rear, the roundness of her modest breasts.

She was all grown up now, far from the little girl whom used to cling to him everywhere he went.

If anything Ren missed those days more than anything, at least she wanted to be bothered by him then.

Ren skidded to a halt as he watch Angelic cartwheel a few feet in front of him, inches away from his team's flag.

He wasn't going to get beaten by some fancy dance move.

Angelic was going to do whatever it was he wanted her to do that night.

Ren was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the favorites and follows, I appreciate them. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the anime, just the OCs.

* * *

Potential Break Up Song

Chapter 4

"Oh c'mon, don't be a sore loser." Ren found himself saying, more often than not, on their return to Angelic's apartment.

Ren had won their mock beach challenge, like he knew he would, but Angelic was all but convinced the sly, charming boy had cheated.

It would be odd if he hadn't cheated.

And knowing that she felt this way, that she doubted just how good he was (at everything), brought an even bigger smile to Ren's face.

Angelic had simply scoffed at the repetitive comment, focusing more on the passing buildings outside her passenger window than the remains of sand in her swimsuit. She, while attempting to save her own team's so called flag, had accumulated so much sand in her collide with Ren that she was sure she'd be scrubbing sand for weeks on end.

"So… what will we be doing later?" Angelic asked.

It was better than sitting in the boy's nagging silence. It was even more annoying than listening to him gloat.

"I was thinking take out and some movies? I'm not really up for much else and I can tell you feel the same way." Ren said as he rounded yet another corner.

It felt like it was taking longer to get back to the apartment than it did getting to the beach. Ren was more focused on the body at his side more so than the thoughts themselves. Every now and then he found his eyes slipping from the road to steal glances at Angelic's bare legs. The olive toned flesh of her legs seemingly rubbed together, her knees slightly knocking together at the minor bumps in the road. Her arms were loosely folded as her head rested against the back of her seat. A very noticeable, yet extremely nostalgic, cloth bracelet decorated one of her wrists.

Ren hadn't seen that old thing in years, but the car just didn't seem like the appropriate place to bring it up.

They arrived back at the apartment shortly after sunset, neither party too exhausted, but just in need of some relaxation.

And a shower.

They took turns using the bathroom and cleaning up, dressing down in comfortable clothes, and afterwards Ren took upon the task of ordering their dinner for the evening.

"I'm gonna head down the store to the convent store to pick up the beer, want anything ?" Asked Ren as he stepped into the worn pair of sneakers he'd brought along with him.

"Nah, thanks." Said Angelic.

She watched the boy for a moment, and sighed deeply after he'd left. Angelic got up from her spot on the couch, going over to the short pile of movies Ren had stacked neatly on the floor. She briefly looked about her, instantly noting that he had woven pieces of himself amongst her many things.

His shoes were by her shoes.

His books were by her books.

And in her bedroom? Some of his clothes lay strung across the floor alongside her own.

Angelic took up one of his discarded t-shirts, putting it to her nose.

It smelt heavenly.

A mixture of the cologne he wore and sweat from that day.

Angelic threw the shirt across the room, just what in the hell was she doing? This was her childhood friend for Christ sakes! The boy she watched grow up and whom watched her. It was wrong to have lewd thoughts about someone she was so close to.

Right?

Angelic shouldn't have those thoughts…

…Right?

She jumped, slightly startled, as her front door reopened.

Ren was back.

"Angie?" He called.

"Yeah…" Angelic said as she left her bedroom (and those thoughts) behind her.

Ren shook his hair free of the rain droplets that clung to the fine strands. "It started raining on my way back." He said as he sat the few bags he'd returned with down. "If I would've known that I would've drove."

Angelic looked away, busying herself with unpacking the contents he'd purchased while Ren himself stripped out of his damp shirt. He didn't seem the least bit bothered being shirtless while Angelic on the other hand wanted to fling herself off her third story balcony.

"You going to put some clothes on?" She asked, walking away to put the six packs in the fridge.

"Why?" Asked Ren, making a face.

Angelic couldn't let him know that seeing him like that made her uncomfortable.

Slightly.

"Does it bother you?" He teased.

"Not in the slightest."

Ren simply chuckled, dropping down onto the small sofa.

Shortly after their food had arrived, some bistro from a few miles away Ren had a craving for that delivered after sunset, and Angelic couldn't be happier. The quicker she ate and went along with Ren's silly little mind fuck, the quicker she could go to bed and be done with the day.

This was the plan.

But considering this was Angelic, and the universe just loved to screw with her, things had taken a dramatic turn.

Both parties had completely lost their shit after they'd finished eating.

Ren was highly content, his craving satisfied and some television station was playing a rerun of one of their favorite childhood sitcoms, and Angelic herself was fairly behaving.

No complaints.

No glares.

She ate quietly with an occasional comment here and there.

And once they had eaten their fill, and had discarded all the take out containers so that they would take over the apartment yet again, Ren went to retrieve the beer from the kitchen.

This is where shit got real.

The first couple of beers did little to nothing for either one of them except for lighten the already light mood. Ren was all but amenable, and Angelic was almost there herself.

But as they kept drinking…

"So what's that UtaPri thing you've been invited to?" Angelic asked as she lounged across the floor, beer in hand. She'd long since ditched the yoga pants she once dawned, her hair loose from its binds.

"Oh it's an award," Said Ren. "And Heavens is up for it too. If you think I piss you off, those assholes would really work yer nerves." He downed the last of his bottle's contents before reaching for another.

"You don't piss me off, it's the shit you do that pisses me off." Angelic vaguely corrected, doing the same.

"Shouldn't you stop there so you can study tomorrow?" Ren slyly asked, referring to the new bottle she'd taken into her possession.

"Hell… scccrew the books." The girl grumbled. "Do yew know how hard it is living wiff a brother like Al? Grades are great, attitude is great, he's great with sports. I got the shitty end of the genepool. If I don't study, my grades slip. Grades slip? Parents ride my ass like I'm a cheap whore." She took a long sip of beer before continuing. "I wish I could live my life like you, do what I want to, love what I want to, and not have to hear people's shit."

"What do you want to do then?" Ren asked, relocating to the spot on the floor beside her.

"I want to dance," Sighed Angelic.

Ren noticed a gleam of life in her eyes.

"But according to my parents that ain't a livin' worth livin'." She scoffed.

"I've seen some of your dance tapes from Al, you're really talented." The boy complimented coolly. Or as coolly as he could muster. "I'd let you dance for Starish, hell me and my Sax, any day."

Angelic laughed for a moment before a grin plastered across her face. "Whatever, you guys are perfectly fine without me. I saw you guys' show last year and it was pretty good."

"You went?" Ren blinked in shock.

"Of course, it was a chance to see you." Was Angelic's rather more than obvious reply.

It had to be the alcohol.

"I didn't think you were into that sort of thing." Ren eyed her closely as he tilted his bottle for yet another drink.

"I'm not, but you're important to me."

"Oh I am?" Ren smugly asked, closing some of the space between them.

"You are," Angelic chuckled. "I was sad to see you leave but I'm so proud of you. Being able to follow yer dreams against your family's wishes takes a lot of guts."

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows." Said the boy. "Constant rehearsals, people trying to outshine you and your hard work, some lame ass rule about not being able to love, blah blah blah."

Angelic glanced over at him and stared blankly for a moment. "You can't love anybody? What kind of shit is that?"

She was either that skeptical at the idea or she was just that drunk.

Most likely both.

"Yean," Ren waved his hand nonchalantly about. "But I love someone and I'm still an idol soooooo yeah. They can suck a nut." He shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

Angelic turned completely to face the less than sober boy, her legs crossed neatly as she sat on them. "Ren Jinguji," She chided. "You fell in love with someone and didn't tell me? I'm supposed to be your friend. I'm supposed to know f-first!" She pointed at herself firmly, her forehead creased as her brows knitted together. Her cheeks puffed out as they tended to do once she got angry or wanted to cause a scene.

Ren found his insides growing oddly warms as he stared at the girl, a flush in her face. He suddenly launched forward, pinning Angelic against the floor.

"I've always had a crush on this one girl," He said. "She's annoying and stubborn, but she's always loving and kind and there for me. She might not know it, but she's the most beautiful person I've laid eyes on…"

At that moment Ren didn't care. It would probably come back to haunt him, but at the time of his alcohol induced bliss he could've honestly cared less. He stole a quick kiss, his lips lingered for a second, before he drew back and awaited Angelic's reaction.

He waited for her to scream at him.

He waited for her to push him away, say she didn't want to see him around anymore, to fuck off and stumble away.

He waited.

But what happened next was something Ren wasn't expecting.

Angelic wove her fingers Princeton orange tresses and pulled him closer, pressing her lips back to his.

And Ren welcomed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the anime, just the OCs.

* * *

Potential Break Up Song

Chapter 5

The sound of the light pattering of rain against the windows filled the apartment. And the two drunken bodies on the floor were tangled in an euphoric bliss. Ren's large hands roamed all over Angelic's body, memorizing every inch of her. He forced her lips apart with his tongue, her mouth (as well as his own) tasted much like a mixture of dumplings and booze,not that he cared in the slightest. His tongue wrestled with hers for dominance, a nonexistent moan slipped out of Angelic as Ren licked the underside of her tongue. His mouth left hers, trailing heated, sloppy kisses down the right side of her neck. He paused, lifting her shirt up and over her head. Ren eyes the gray sports bra Angelic wore underneath. Between that her and panties, she was practically naked. He could see her nipples through the thin cotton fabric, just begging for attention.

He got rid of it as well.

Angelic's breasts were seemingly perfect in Ren's eyes, as was every inch of her.

Ren rested his nose against the mounds of flesh, her skin smelt so sweet. He gave one a lick or two, a few flicks of the tongue, before consuming one of the taunt powdery buds; his free hand teased the other. Angelic gave another quiet moan, her eyes closing, as Ren rolled the little nub before pulling it gently between his teeth. Ren aimed lower, he could feel her body shiver under his overwhelming touch, and he slid down the last piece of her clothing.

A slight blush formed in her cheeks, her heart racing. It was fascinating just how weak she became under his touch, his lingering caresses.

Ren's finger tips ghosted down Angelic's now bare frame until he arrived at her now aching core. He smirked, his lips now latched tightly onto the crook of her neck, at just how wet the girl had easily become. He gently caressed her swollen sex, a high pitched mew filling the void. Angelic arched against the rough carpet flooring, desperate the feel such a sensation once again.

"Ren," She breathed.

The boy hummed in response to being called, his fingers seeking out the particular spot that would leave her writhed beneath him. And once Ren found it, Angelic released a cry of his name.

It was simply beautiful.

Ren removed his soiled fingers, sitting back to admire what all he'd done, undoing his pants. Angelic's legs were spread apart slightly, just enough for him to see her deliciously swollen clit and dripping hole. The flat curve of her belly heaved unevenly, her olive skin covered in love marks he'd left behind. His pants fell open to reveal a small, fine patch of hair the same shade of orange as the hair on his head. And as he pulled them lower, his erection sprang forth. The thick muscle was intimidating as it dripped with anticipation down the shaft.

Ren positioned himself between Angelic's legs, the girl shuddering as the tip of his cock rubbed against her sensitive clit teasingly. He placed his palms firmly on the floor beside her, forcing himself completely into her virgin hole. Angelic released a strangled out cry of pain as his cock stretched her walls. Ren groaned deeply, his eyes closing, as he rocked his hips- pulling out almost completely before ramming back inside. Her breasts bounced fitfully at the gesture, her hands tightly gripping his broad shoulders. Ren repeated the motion slowly at first, getting her used to his size, before gradually speeding up, the grip he had on her waist to keep her in place tightening as he aimed deeper, thrusting harder, her hightened cries his stimulant.

"Fuck… Fuck… Angie… Jesus…" He moaned, relishing in the sight of the exasperated look on her face. Ren had sex before, but the way he felt now? Well there were no words to describe it.

Maybe it was the fact that this was actually someone he knew, someone he cared deeply for, instead of the random lays he occupied himself with occasionally, that made everything perfect.

He didn't really care what it was at that moment.

Ren's cock was buried warmly into the girl he'd always loved, the epitome of perfect.

The way she tightly fisted her hands into her own hair as if she was afraid of drifting away completely, "Reeeeen!" Cried Angelic desperately, her legs wrapping around the boy's waist. "Please... don't stop! Harder!"

Ren, complying full heartedly, pounded roughly into the smaller body beneath his, ramming directly into the girl's sweet spot once again. Angelic screamed the boy's name to the heavens, her body burning with passion, as she saw stars.

Angelic rolled over, overpowering the drunken boy, and leaving him baffled. She braced her knees on either side of Ren's waist, mounting herself onto his slick cock. Ren in response rocked his hips, moaning gruffly at just how great it felt. He bucked his hips, growing impatient, as he urged her to ride him and ride him hard. Angelic gripped his shoulders as she rocked her hips, her eyes rolling in bliss at the feeling of his cock slipping out and then back in. Ren gave her breasts a squeeze, the side of her neck a rough bite, his own hips bucking to meet her rocking ones. Angelic's head tossed back as she moaned his name repeatedly, his demanding thrusts leaving her all but breathless. It didn't take much effort to get the girl over the edge shortly after, cumming to a high pitched scream anyone would be embarrassed of. And seeing Angelic completely spent, riding out her orgasm, was all Ren needed. His cock gave a fitful twitch, his balls constricted, and then-

"God… I love you…" Ren growled as he came, releasing himself onto her torso. "I love you." He repeated.

"I love you."

"I love you."

_I Love You..._

Angelic woke the next morning naked and sore on her living room floor. She felt her throbbing head and then suddenly the room began to spin as her eyes adjusted to be open. She groaned, rolling onto her side. If she moved, everything seemed to hurt.

What the hell did she do last night?

She willed her eyes to remain open, going back to sleep seemed so ideal (can't be in pain if she's asleep), but gasped in horror when she saw Ren sleeping beside her.

Also naked.

She could make out the fine details of what had to be her nail marks in his shoulders, scratches down his fine arms and back. They were both under a sheet that had been taken off her bed.

Angelic suddenly felt sick to her stomach, how could she have gotten so drunk that…?

No... there had to be another explination, a perfectly normal and not awkward explination for it all.

She got to her feet quickly, rushing quietly to the shower. She examined her body in the small bathroom mirror as she waited for the water to heat up. Aside from being sticky from lord knows what (though she felt she had a pretty good idea of what it was) in places she wouldn't dare talk about in public, there were bright red blotches all along her neck and chest.

She and Ren had a drunken field day the night before.

Angelic groaned as she combed a nervous hand through her hair.

This was bad.

This was really bad.

But Angelic had not time to sit there and dwell on anything, she had a study date she couldn't be late for. With exams vastly approaching, time was a necessity she couldn't waist. She cleaned herself up, washing off anything she could that would help all clues to the previous night fade away (she didn't want to remember if she didnt have to), dressed, and left before Ren had the time to wake up and make things awkward for the both of them. Angelic needed to keep herself busy.

She had to find something to occupy herself with because if she didn't? She would be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

If she was lucky she would return later that evening and Ren would be gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the anime, just the OCs.

* * *

Potential Break Up Song

Chapter 6

Ren had been sleeping pretty soundly when the sudden vibration of his phone disturbed his slumber. Groaning, he was tempted to ignore it. But when it wouldn't stop he rolled onto his side and snatched it up.

"What?" He asked, a blend of annoyance and sleep in his tone.

"Sorry to wake you, Jinguji- san." Haruka's sweet voice chimed on the other end.

"Little lamb," Said Ren. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's almost noon." The timid girl replied, matter of factly. "You're normally awake by now…"

The rest of her words were tuned out by Ren as he sat up, glancing around. His head swam with fatigue for a bit but it was nothing too serious. For a moment he had no recollection of where he currently was, what had happened or why he was on the floor naked. But when he spotted his clothes, mixed in a pile of Angelic's, his lips curved into a smug grin.

Well all be damned.

"Jinguji-san?" Haruka called. "Did something happen last night?"

"Why yes… apparently something did." Said the boy.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just fine. What is it you wanted, Little Lamb?"

"Oh… well… um… Cecil is returning sooner than expected, so I was wondering when you would be returning as well." Said Haruka.

"I don't know yet," Ren replied honestly. "With Angie worried about nothing but her finals, I'm not really spending any time with her."

Maybe last night was a good thing.

Maybe now Angelic would feel obligated to actually stop blowing him off for her studies and actually spend some time with him.

Not that her studies weren't important.

Ren just knew he couldn't compare to her books.

"Alright, well if we need you before then I'll call you. Enjoy yourself, don't get into any trouble."

"I never do."

Ren hung up his phone with a sigh, falling back onto the carpet and laying there for a moment. He hadn't felt that good in a long while.

Ren didn't do much of anything that day aside from nurse his hangover and wonder how it was that Angelic could even study. For if he had one (that was a rather large pain in his ass he might add), he was all but sure she had one as well. He found himself anxious, watching the clock on the wall as he anticipated her return from the library.

Now Ren had his share of girls in the past, but none of them had ever left him feeling like Angelic had. Of course he knew he had feelings for her, hell even his bandmates knew, but now that they've slept together now what?

They couldn't just stay friends…could they?

No, he had hopes they'd be more.

Not that this was something he was willing to voice aloud just yet.

His head turned as he heard a key enter the lock, the door creaking as it was pushed open under her weight.

Angelic was home.

She entered in silence, leaving all her things and worries at the door.

"Welcome back," Ren said as coolly as he could muster. "How was studying at the library?"

"Hey," Was Angelic's dry reply. "It was productive."

"You hungry…? I can make us something real quick."

"Not really."

Ren sighed as he stood from the sofa, "Look… Angie, are we going to talk about what happened last night?" He asked.

His question caught Angelic off guard, a fitful blush blooming in her cheeks as her eyes avoided his. "No…"

"So we're just going to pretend it never happened?"

"Yes… I don't have time for any of this right now, so that's exactly what we're going to do."

Before Ren could say anything else Angelic disappeared into her bedroom, the door shutting quietly behind her with a soft click. She knew full well that he wouldn't follow her in fears of making matters worse. Angelic released a soft sigh as she pressed her back to the door, her head hanging low.

This was hell.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw Ren's face. His shut eyes, defined beads of sweat along his brow, his hair askew ungracefully about his face from her pulling as his hips rocked into hers. Angelic could still hear his deep groans, remember the scent of his warm skin.

It was going to drive her insane.

The days following their night together carried on as such. Ren attempting to make amends (he hated when Angelic was upset, even more so when she was upset with him), and Angelic trying her hardest to avoid him and the subject all together.

So much for letting go.

It wasn't until Angelic had studied herself to near exhaustion, collapsing from lack of proper sleep and nutrition, that she had to put all her pride and dignity aside to face her friend. She had fallen to the floor, unconscious, shortly after returning home from studying (her finals had been just a few days away at the time). And Ren, whom had been away from the apartment that day, had found her on the floor with a fever hours later.

Needless to say the whole ordeal had left him more than worried. Ren had scooped the unconscious girl into his arms, carrying her off to bed where he tended to her until she woke.

Less delusional, less cranky.

"Hey," He grinned sheepishly.

"Ren…" Angelic murmured softly. Her cheeks were flushed of any color, her eyes hazy and half lidded.

Ren brushed her bangs away from her forehead, feeling it with the back of his hand. "You overworked yourself and collapsed," he explained. "You had me so worried, you need to take better care of yourself, Angelic."

"I'm sorry…" Came her weak reply.

Ren shook his head to dismiss her apology, he didn't need it, and plated a soft kiss on her fevered brow.

"Ren… don't… please…" She whispered as his face hovered only inches away from her own.

Ren sat back with a defeated sigh. "Angie, I love you." He kept his back to her.

"I know… I love you too."

"No… I love you… as in I just can't sit by and be your friend anymore. I want-"

"I know what you want," Said the girl. "But I don't… you're so important to me, Ren. I wouldn't know what to do if something went wrong and I lost you as a friend too. I don't want to risk what we already have… don't you understand that?"

Ren combed a quiet hand through his orange hair but otherwise said nothing. He didn't appear disappointed, but that showed just how much she knew the handsome boy at her bedside. His aqua eyes cut away from hers, not wanting to linger and longer, he left…

Respecting her decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the anime, just the OCs.

* * *

Potential Break Up Song

Chapter 7

"Wait... what happened?" Alaster wasn't sure if he'd heard Ren correctly. He had been pulled away from his own studies, practice, and work to help Ren out with his so called problem. Though when he agreed to offer his advice, he wasn't expecting what he'd just heard.

"Angie and I… you know…" Ren moved his hands around. "Slept together."

"That is my baby sister!" Alaster gaped, horrified. "Couldn't you have picked someone else to mess around with?"

"It's not like that, Al. I love Angie."

Alaster sat back in his chair with a sigh, combing a frustrated hand through his dark hair. "I know you do," He said. "I've always sorta known. Hell you looked after Angie more than I did growing up…"

Ren arched a questionable brow, "Really? Why didn't you say anything? Especially to Angie."

"That's not my place, besides… I figured sooner or later you'd make a move… a sober move."

"She looks at me differently now… almost like she hates me."

"Well you did sleep together…"

"You're not helping me, Al."

Alaster chuckled for a brief moment. "Look, I know my sister. She's stubborn enough as it is, even more so when she's trying to distract herself from something. She won't start to push you away unless you force her, I'd say let her come to you and play it cool until then."

Easier said than done, Ren could assure him. The boy was at his wits end and the summer hadn't even begun yet.

"And if she doesn't?" Ren felt the need to ask. Angelic wasn't just some girl he could let walk out of his life so easily, and he wasn't willing to give up on her just yet.

"I can't say… but I do hope everything works out for both of your sakes."

Ren got to his feet after a quick glance at his watch. "Gotta go, Angie should be done with her finals now."

Alaster glanced around the small bistro he worked in, sighing that there was still not a soul in sight. There was nothing more tedious than keeping an empty shop and wasting time. A trait he and his sister shared. "That's right, her finals were today." He motioned towards two small boxes on the countertop behind them. "You can take those with you, lunch is on the house."

Ren took the food with gratitude, tossing the other boy a wave before walking out the door.

XXXX

"Thank god that's finally over." Angie stretched as she stepped out of the university building.

She'd been there since before the sun rose, getting in any last minute studying before she took her finals. But now that the infamous tests had been taken, and she stayed the extra hour to see if she'd passed or not (which she did, of course), the girl rejoiced. Maybe now she could get the much needed rest she had been secretly daydreaming about. No more books, no summer dance camp, nothing but her bed and relaxation. Just the thought alone left her smiling like an idiot.

"Happy?"

Angelic jumped slightly as one of her classmates, a Hiroshi Yano she believed his name was, walked alongside her.

"Aren't you?" She countered, staring up into the dark haired boy.

Aside from the few study groups they had attended together, Angelic didn't really see the boy outside of class- She knew little about him. Besides being attractive, Hiroshi was on the swim team and a member of the science club. He'd mentioned something in passing about being fascinated about the subject.

"I suppose I am," He chuckled. "Blowing off my whole summer to lounge around back home since there's no swim camp or any club activities planned. What about you?"

"No plans to go home," Said Angelic truthfully. "My parents are going on some couple's retreat so it'll just be my brother and I. No sports or dance camps, no summer classes, no worries."

_Ren… _

Her heart thudded.

Ren was still there, still seeking answers and closure. Still seeking things from her she couldn't give him.

"Angie?" Hiroshi placed a hand on her shoulder once he saw her smile falter. "Are you alright?"

Angelic blinked, looking up into the boy's face. His brows furrowed in concern as he waited for her response.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Are you alright? You zoned out."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Angelic said.

"Oh, ok, so wanna come out with me and some friends later to celebrate?" He appeared to be a bit hopeful.

"Sure," The girl grinned.

"Great, I'll give you a call later." Hiroshi smiled.

The two parted ways shortly after, and it was then when she noticed a sleek sports car parked along the sidewalk edge, Ren's body leaning casually against it. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she drew closer, his gaze lifting to finally meet her own.

"I take it you passed," He greeted with that dazzling smile of his.

"I did," Angelic nodded.

"Congrats, my little Angie." Ren said, giving her head a pat.

His large, gentle hand was warm and inviting enough for her to nuzzle into. Ren would never know the wonders the small, intimate gestures did to her.

"Al gave us lunch on the house." Ren said as he directed her over to the passenger side of his car. "And tonight, we'll celebrate."

Fuck.

XXXX

"So I was thinking we can catch a movie." Ren said as he flipped casually through a magazine. "That old movie remake is out. Natsuki saw it and said it was pretty good. Then we can swing by Al's place and have dinner, sound good?"

Ren glanced up from the tabloid when Angelic didn't answer him, instead she sat quietly on the opposite side of the small living room, looking rather dejected.

"You want to do something else then?"

"Ren, I can't tonight." Said the girl.

"Oh… why not?" Questioned the boy.

"I'm hanging out with one of my classmates and some other study biddies tonight… to celebrate."

Ren closed the magazine he had been reading and set it aside. "So you're blowing me off yet again… for the guy you were talking with earlier?" He asked carefully.

Yes, Ren had been there. He'd seen the encounter between the two peers.

"It's not like that, Ren. When I get back we can-"

"Don't even worry about it." Said the boy abruptly.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Angelic asked.

"What's gotten into me? What the hell Angie! What's gotten into you? I've been here for three weeks and you've done nothing but blow me off!" Ren snapped back.

"I had to study for finals!"

"Yeah? And now your finals are done and you'd still rather do something with anyone else but me. I have a life too, Angie, and it doesn't revolve around kissing your ass to spend time with you. Ever since that night you've been distant, and I'm trying my damnist to respect what you want but you're making it pretty damn hard for me!"

"I don't know what you want from me, Ren!"

"I want you to know I exist! That I am still here and that my feelings are just as important as yours."

"I never said they weren't important."

"You didn't have to."

Angelic sighed, "You know… maybe we need some space. I'll go stay with Al for the night and you can stay here. We can sort some things out tomorrow."

"I'll do you one better," Ren said as he got to his feet. "I'll just leave… I know when I'm not wanted."


End file.
